


Birthday Flowers

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's May's birthday and she's in for an unexpected surprise. Slight Advanceshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> **Birthday Flowers**

**Birthday Flowers**

* * *

A little ficlet I wrote on the spur of the moment. Hints of Advanceshipping within.

Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon. I own nothing.

* * *

"A birthday rose for the birthday girl," the green haired male announced, producing a rose which he held out before May.

"Oh, uh, thanks." May took the rose from his hand, blinking her wide eyes. "How did you know that it was my birthday today, Drew?" She didn't remember having told him when it was.

"Your little brother told me," Drew stated, smiling slightly. "See you at the next contest." He raised a hand and turned away, walking off down the street before May had a chance to say anything else.

The brunette rounded on her younger sibling, a blush running across her face. "Max! How come you're telling people when my birthday is? I didn't even have any idea you'd told Drew."

"I thought he would want to know." Max shrugged his shoulders lightly. "It was nice of him to give you a rose, wasn't it?"

"Um, yeah... ow!" May exclaimed, a sharp prick of pain running through her fingers. Too late she realised that her hand had wrapped itself around the stem of the rose and she had been clenching it just a little too tight.

"Did you prick yourself?" Brock asked concernedly.

May looked at her fingers, seeing small scarlet beads welling up from the broken skin, and she nodded her head.

"Sheesh, May, you're so careless," Max stated, earning an annoyed look from the older girl.

May brought her hand to her mouth and quietly sucked at the wound, deciding it would be better to just ignore his jibes for now. She didn't feel like getting into a argument with him on her birthday.

Ash was silent, looking around the city with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hey," he spoke suddenly. "I'm just going to head into one of the shops. You guys wait here and I'll be back soon. Let's go, Pikachu."

May, Max and Brock watched him go off, Pikachu following behind, with mildly confused looks on their faces.

"I wonder where he's going," Max said. "He did give you a present, didn't he?"

"Yeah, that's right." That morning, May had received a bottle of scented shampoo from Ash, as well as some nice stationery from Max she could use to write letters. Brock hadn't given her anything yet, but he was going to pay for dinner at one of the best noodle restaurants in the city. Noodles were of course one of May's favourite dishes. "It must be something else."

"There's a bench over there," Brock observed. "Let's sit down and wait for him, shall we?"

Ten minutes later, Ash came walking back with his hands hidden behind him and a wide grin on his face. He walked up to May and stopped.

"Here." Ash suddenly whipped out a large bouquet of bright red tulips, brandishing them in May's face. "Happy birthday again."

May stared at the bouquet of tulips, speechless with shock. "But, Ash, you already gave me a birthday present. What about the shampoo?"

"Um... er..." Ash paused, stumbling for an excuse. "Actually, that was Pikachu's present! This is my present for you."

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head, giving his trainer a bewildered look.

"Liar," Max muttered under his breath, reaching up to adjust his glasses and smirking. It was so obvious that Ash wasn't being entirely truthful.

May slowly blinked, her face turning a vivid crimson as she continued to look at the tulips. It was almost unbelievable that Ash had just given her flowers. The brunette slowly reached out and took the bouquet from Ash's hand.

"Tulips don't have thorns, so they won't prick you," Ash said. "They are even better than roses."

May arched an eyebrow. Was it just her imagination or was Ash sounding just a little competitive there? "Thanks." A big smile crossed her face as she looked up at the dark-haired boy. "They are so pretty. I wish I could put them in a vase and display them, but, well, you know."

"Oh well, it's the thought that counts, right?" Ash smiled sheepishly. To tell the truth, he hadn't really thought about that.

"Yeah." May nodded happily and lowered her head over the tulips, inhaling deeply. They smelled just as lovely as they looked.


End file.
